My Savior
by fall-in-a-well
Summary: Percy saw his brother die and can't seem to forget him. Then thanks to his couisin Thalia he meets Annabeth who might just save him from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pjo **

**I personally think what I right is crap but i'd be listening to a song and somehow my brain puts a story out of it. I know I have issues but so does everyone so hears another crappy grammar and spelling sucks but oh well.**

Percy's pov

The rain was falling hard as I stood there under my umbrella waiting for my brother Will to get out of school. He had wanted to go to the arcade after school and I had promised to take him. Since I was only 11 I had to stand in the rain and wait for him to get out so that we could walk to the arcade. Though beating him at pinball made up for it.

As I stood there I saw a man pull up in a car he didn't look happy. He took one look at the school before reaching over and pulling something out of his glove box. I was to far away to see what it was though. I didn't put much thought into it though because the school bell had just rung and hundreds of little kids came running out the doors.

"Percy!"

I turned my head and saw my brother at the top of the stairs waving at me. But before I could run over to him I heard gunshots and then remembered the mysterious man. As I turned to look at the man i heard the worse noise I would ever hear.

The scream of my little brother as he fell to the ground.

Teachers and kids where screaming but all I heard was him scream. I dropped my umbrella and ran over to him. As I crouched down beside him I felt the tears fall down my had been shot in the stomach and was severely bleeding.

"Percy am I going to be ok?" he whispered.

I had no idea what to say." I hope so buddy but don't worry an ambulance is probably on its way."

He smiled and closed his eyes ." Percy can you sing me the song until they get here."

At first I was confused but then I remembered what song he meant. "A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope. I took his hand and begun singing the song to him.

_"A drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me_

_might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain _

_as i stand in the desert_

_But im holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend _

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_And as my train rolls down the east_

_coast, I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's to late to cry too broken to move on-"_

Then I felt his hand slip out of mine and he didn't appear to be breathing. I started crying even more and I rested my head on his body. They tried to pull me away from his body but I started kicking and screaming then as they lifted his body into the ambulance I pulled away and ran tworards him. They pulled me back again and pushed me into the cop car.

***Six years later***

As I pulled up into the school parking I looked around to make sure no one was around. Then when I felt it was safe I got out and begun walking over to the side doors of the school.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell. I gritted my teeth and turned to see my cousin Thalia walking over to me with a blonde girl.

"Why do I try to avoid you in the morning if your only going to try harder to find me?"

She rolled her eyes." If you would've picked up the phone this morning we could've avoided this meeting. Besides I figured it might be better if I ask you this in person. Would you mind giving my friend Annabeth a tour of the school." I assumed she ment the girl beside her.

"No offense but why cant you?"

She gave me an irritated look "I have to pick up Nico and Bianca. So are you gonna do it?"

"Sure." She ran off leaving me with Annbeth." I'm Percy."

She stared at me for a second before ansewering." I'm Annabeth."

"Cool so lets get this tour started with before Thalia shows up with my cousins."


	2. chapter 2

**I have no idea how far to go with this so if it ends and you actually liked it let me go head and say sorry.**

Percy's pov

Giving Annabeth a tour was not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean she was funny, smart, plus she looked amazing. She had pretty blond hair, gray eyes, and from I could tell she didn't where any make up. My kind of girl well the kind of girl I wish I had. I wasn't all that great with girls they usually wanted more than I could give.

Back to Annabeth though she actually listend to the stuff I said about the school but she would stare at the school like she was thinking about what she would've changed. I even caught her whispering little things to her self about support beams or something. She had realized I was staring and blushed.

"I hope your not one of those people who likes to talk to themselves."

She laughed and hit me on the arm." No I was just thinking about some things I would've done had I desgined the school. Like back in the cafeteria I would've added more windows and a outdoor garden for the days when the suns out. You guys look like you need it you New Yorkers look really pale to me."

"What your not from New York?"

She shook her head." No I just moved here from California and before that I lived in Virgina."

Before I could say anything my phone rang and I held up a finger for her to wait there while I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Percy it's Rachel."

"Oh hey."

She laughed. "Is that any way to greet your friend who has an amazing birthday gift for you."

"My birthday was in August and its November."

"It's not my fault my dad made me go with him to England."

"Look we can talk later but I'm giving Thalia's friend a tour. Are you going to be at school."

"Is she pretty?" she asked completley ignoring my question.

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Whatever bye."

I hung up and walked back over to Annabeth who was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"No why were you smiling?"

She looked at me for a second before answering." Your girlfriend seemed to be bugging you on the phone."

"She's not my girlfriend she is just a good friend of mine."

Annabeth shrugged and began walking away from me. I checked my watch and noticed it was almost time for first period to begin.

"Hey Annabeth what class do you have first period."

She pulled out her schedule and checked." Mr. Taylor for history"

"Me to why don't I walk you to class so you don't get lost."

"What a gentleman."

I laughed and we began walking to class and I checked her schedule to see if we had any other classes together. We had three history,gym, and latin. As we walked I took the time to find out a little bit more about her. I found out she lived with her dad step mom and two brothers I also found out that she and Thalia had known each other since first grade when Thalia's mom moved them down there to escape my uncle and his crazy second wife.

As we walked into the class room I ran into someone who seemed to be leaving in a hurry.

"Watch it punk." the guy said angerly.

"Calm down it was and aciden-" I didn't finish my sentence because I realized who it was. My cousin Thalia's boyfriend Luke." Luke what are you doing here you don't have this class until after lunch."

"Maybe I felt like talking to this idiot they call a teacher. Ever think of that Percy."

I shrugged and walked through the door taking a seat next to a confused Annabeth.

"Who was that?"

I laughed. "That was the love of Thalia's life, Luke the star quaterback. He's the world's biggest jerk but Thalia loves him anyways."

She nodded her head and turned to read a book she had pulled out of her backpack. I turned my gaze on the door and watched as people walked in the classroom talking or listening to music.

By the time class started I had completly forgotten Luke and was focused on Annabeth who was copying notes off the board. I know it's creepy I barely knew her and I was already drooling her like she was a goddess but it was ruined when someone called my name.

"Hey Percy I think you should tell the new girl about how you killed your brother before you start drooling all over her."

The class suddenly got silent as I turned to look at the person who had said those words, Matt Evans my least favorite person. Mr. Taylor had a shcoked expression on his face but before he could say anything I got up and punched Matt in the face. He fell out of his seat and I got on top of him and started puching his face repeatdly I only stopped when I saw the blood on my hands. I looked down at my hands and then at Matt but I didn't see Matt I saw my brother Will lying on the floor.

Then suddenly I felt someone lift me up and start dragging me out the classroom but I didn't notice because I was reliving the police dragging me into the police car as my dead brother was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

"Mr. Jackson this is the second time this year you have attacked another student and if Mr. Evans did say that you killed your brother why didn't you just inform your teacher?"

I was in the office with the principal discussing what had happend. It turns out someone in the hallway called security and that's who dragged me out of class. Though they seem to think that this is all my fault and that hitting Matt wasn't the proper way to deal with the situation. At the moment I couldn't care less about what they were saying I was more worried about what Annabeth thought. She actually seemed to like me but now it's all ruined she would probably turn against me thinking I was some physcho who killed his brother. I mean I barely knew her and she was already the main focus of my mind.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Huh?"

Mrs. Daniels sighed."Mr. Jackson please stay focused. I know you are easily offended when it comes to your brother but you can't go around hitting everyone who brings him up."

"I only hit the ones who say I killed him." A few years ago people started to say I killed my brother because I refused to speak to anyone about the incident.

"Look I can't keep letting this slide even if you had a reason to hit him it was still wrong. So i'm giving you three days of detention and you most visit the counslor may go now. "

Great they still think I need counsling but when are they going to realize that sitting in front of the counslor for an hour isn't going to help me. They try to get me to talk every year since it happend but I never said a word.

As I walked out of the office my thoughts drifted back to the flashback I had as I was hitting Matt. I saw Will there with his blood on my hands as if I had really killed him. Maybe I did kill him because I didn't get to him faast enough. His death might really be my fault and Matt was right. No Matt can't be right it wasn't my fault if I could've I would've saved Will. He died cause that idiot shot him there is no way that was my fault. But I could've found an adult and told them about the man. How was I to know he had a gun.

"Ahhhhh!" I let out a scream and fell onto the floor.

"Percy!" I heard someone scream from behind me.

I blacked out on the floor but before it went dark I saw a girl with blonde hair crouching beside that I only saw blackness but I heard voices talking around me.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw that I was surrounded by people in the nurse's office. I looked closer and saw Thalia, my two other cousins Nico and Bianca and suprisingly Annabeth.

"Gods Percy you scared us to death." Said Nico looking happy.

"You would no about being dead."

"If you two would stop acting like children I would like to know what happend." Interrupted Thalia.

I didn't know how much I could say so I would just give them the basic."I felt a pain in my head and I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground."

She stared at me trying to see if I was lying or not but I guess she believed me cause she turned and looked at Annabeth. "Thanks for telling me what had happend."

Nico and Bianca nodded at Annabeth. "Your his family you should know what's happening to him."

"By the way how long have I been out?"

"One hour." said Bianca looking at her phone. We were quiet for awhile before I remembered I had something to clear up.

"Do you guys think I could talk to Annabeth alone?" I said while sitting up in the bed.

They nodded and walked out of the room."What's so important that your family can't hear what your saying."

"What Matt said wasn't true ok I didn't kill my brother."

"Ok but what happend to him that made you react that way."

I gave her a look telling her not to pursue this. She looked away and we sat in silence for a minute.

"All I want you to know is that the only person your going to get the truth from is me. My family barely knows anything about it and everyone else heard about it from the news or some idiot like Matt. So don't ask around and i'm sorry if I ruined your first day here."

"Don't worry you didn't."

Before I could say anything else the curtain moved and a crying women appeared and wrapped her arms around me.

"Percy. Oh my god are you ok sweetie."

"Mom let go."

"I'm going to leave I hope you feel better Percy." I watched her walk out over my mom shoulder.

My mom let go and stared at my face. "Percy are you having more headaches and nightmares."

"No mom it was just a normal headache."

We sat there for awhile but my mom got a call and had to leave. The rest of my day was filled with me ignoring Annabeth and my family and people giving me weird looks while whispering more rumors. By the end of the day I wanted to punch a wall but I didn't want anyone else whispering about me being crazy.

As I walked over to my car I saw a girl leaning against my car as I got closer I realized it was Annabeth.

"Your not mad at me are you?" she asked as I got close enough to hear her.

"I'm not mad i'm just irritated with the people talking about me."

"Ok but just try to ignore them if they don't know the truth."

"Yeah i've been trying to." Suddenly I heard a beeping I looked down at my watch and my alarm was ringing. "I have to go see you tomorrow."

I got in my car and drove off leaving a confused Annabeth in the parking lot. I looked back and made sure my guitar was in the backseat before I sped down the road twoards the beach. When I got there I grabbed my guitar and walked down to the beach and took a seat by the water and played the song I had sung to my dying brother Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im leaving this saturday and I won't be back until July so i'm going to update more but that may make the chapters suck since i'm rushing them and then i'll freak out thinking the chapeter sucks so depending on how much I freak I might update more. Oh I decided to give Percy a truck instead so it works with an idea I had.**

Percy's pov

As I walked back to my truck I thought back to the first time I came here. It was a week after the funeral and I had wanted some alone time without someone looking at me like I was going to break. Well I did feel like I was going to break but it didn't help to have everyone reminding me of how fragile I felt if they wouldn't have looked at me like that I might've been more open with them. But instead of screaming at them to stop looking at me like that I grabbed my guitar and walked down to the beach and played the song. I played it over and over again until I couldn't feel my fingers and my face was drenched with my since then i've come here after school and played the song I even imagine him being there smiling at me as I play. That song and his smile are the only things keeping my heart from breaking.

When I reached my truck I saw a girl leaning on the side of it looking up at the sky. She didn't seem to notice I was there so I cleared my throat and she looked down. Guess who it was?

"We've know each other a day and you've already turned into my stalker."

She laughed."I don't like leaving problems unsolved."

"So i'm a problem now?"

"No but everything i've heard people say makes me wonder what happend to you?" She sighed." Then I think back to what you said about you being the only who knows the truth and how sad that is and maybe telling someone might do some good for you."

"You want me to tell you a girl I just met what happend to my brother and how it affected me. When I wouldn't even tell my own family." I said not liking where she was going witih this.

"Yeah."

"Why should I?"

"Cause i'm the one person who doesn't know you well enough to judge you. All the people at school seem to have known you awhile and they've had time to form crazy ideas about you."

That was a good reason and maybe opening up to her would give me someone to talk to about all the thoughts I have about his death being my fault."If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?"

She nodded her head.

"Well I have to say this is the fastest moving friendship i've ever had. And your gonna have to wait a few days before I tell you I need some time to think of how to say it."

She nodded."We could get you drunk and that may make it easier."

I laughed. "Your not the first to suggest that. Thaila and Nico suggested it after my last therapist gave up on me."

She laughed and she seemed to notice my guitar for the first time. "What's with the guitar?"

"You'll see."

"Someones trying to sound mysterious."

"Speaking of mystery's how did you get here cause there aren't any other cars around."

"I have my ways."

"Now whose trying to be mysterious" Then she pointed to a bike chained to a sign.

We laughed and then stood there in silence for awhile. I started to stare at her and I hoped that telling her what happend didn't ruin any chances I had of dating her. But as I was staring she turned her and caught me looking and I prayed my face wasn't as red as I thought.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Yeah I just don't want any angry boyfriends coming after me."

"Don't worry my last boyfriend is in California making out with the school slut."

I felt my heart beat faster and it took all my self control not smile. "That sucks did he cheat or is it something you heard from an old friend."

"No he cheated I found them in the parking lot making out a week before I left."

"I hope you kicked his ass."

"Let's just say he won't be having kids."

I looked down at my watch and then back at her."Why don't I put your bike in the back and give you a ride home."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah it's the least I could do after being the reason you rode all the way here."

I took her bike and put it in the back before hopping in the drivers seat and looking over at Annabeth a she put on her seat belt. Once I started the car and got out on the road she gave me directions to her house. We sat in silence with the radio playing as I drove to her house. When we got there I noticed it was nothing fancy just a white two story house.

"Thanks for the ride Percy." She said as she got out.

If I think about it I probably reacted on impulse but I if I thought about it I would've chickend out. "Why don't I pick you up tomorrow so you don't have to ride your bike to school."

"Who knew you would be a gentleman but yeah that would be nice."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Then I watched her wave as I drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I leave in like 2 days :) isn't that just great i get to spend time with my weird family and celabrate my birthday in a dress :(**

Percy's pov

The days went by after my chat with Annabeth. I would pick her up in the morning and drop her off after my dention. Then I would race down to the beach to play my guitar and pretend Will was there so I could have someone to talk about Annabeth with. At school I would hang out with Annabeth and my cousins and try to keep my staring to a minimum. Though as the day passed I still wondered how I would tell Annabeth about Will. I could never find the right time and place or the right words to begin with. What I liked about Annabeth was that she never pushed she gave me time to figure out what to say. But the next week in history I got an idea of how to tell her without anyone else being around to interrupt us or to see me cry.

So I texted her while the teacher was grading test.

_Hey r u free tonight?_

_Yeah?_

_Ok be ready at 5 i'm picking u up_

_Is this ur way or asking me out on a date ;)_

_call it what u want but be ready _

_ok_

I smiled to myself but then as I remembered what I was going to tell her my smile faded. This night might cause us to grow stonger as friends or make us grow farther apart. All I can really hope for is that she doesn't runaway. I think I would die if she reacted that way well I wouldn't die but it wouldn't help me want to share the story again.

After class ended I walked to my next class by myself thinking of all the possible things that could happen when I told her. My brain would play each scene out and they all ended with me alone and crying. Then suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey Percy." I immediatley knew who it was my friend Rachel.

"Hey Rachel how have you been." I pulled her arms from around me and turned to look at her.

I've been better I mean the guys in England were cool but none of the can compare to you your so much more fun and relaxed. Enough about me though where is that girl you mentioned. "

"Didn't I already tell you that I wan't going to talk to you about this? "

"Since when have I ever listened to you. Your always trying trying to talk me out of things"

"I talk you out of thing so you don't end on the front page being arrested at some protest for legalizing weed."

"It wasn't weed it was an chinese relaxing herb."

"Whatever but do you remember what your dad said would happen if you ended up on the front page."

"Yeah he said something about a boarding school."

"Yeah and since I dont't want you going away and leaving me with my family i'm going to keep talking you out of things."

"Looks like someone cares about me." she said leaning in like she was going to kiss me.

I took a step back. "If you forgot we already tried the whole dating thing and you dumped me because you said it was weird."

"It was but-" She was interrupted when Annabeth came up and handed me a piece of paper.

"You forgot to grab the homework assignment."

Rachel smiled and looked over at me to see if this was the girl and I guess she thought my red face meant yes it was the girl I still hadn't told her about.

"Hi i'm Rachel Percy's friend." She said sticking her hand out.

Annabeth shook her hand."I'm Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah well I gotta go bye Rachel and see you later Percy." she walked off leaving me there with a smiling Rachel.

"What did he mean by see you later? Are you taking her out on a date?"

I just shook my head. "I have to get to class it's great to have you back though."

The rest of the day went by quickly I went to all my classes, listened to Rachel talk about England, and listened to Rachel go on and on about how cute Annabeth and me are. Somewhere deep down that was nice to here but it's Rachel were talking about she made it seem like we were the new Romeo and Juliet.I was already worried about tonight but now I had to worry about what I did and said around Rachel so that she wouldn't know I liked Annabeth. At the end of the day I kinda wanted to throw Rachel off a cliff.

"Hey Percy you ok you look annoyed."asked Annabeth as we walked to my truck.

"Yeah i'm fine it's just I forgot what it's like having Rachel around."

"I thought she was a good friend of yours."

"She is but I have my moments when I don't want her around." I unlocked the truck and got in.

Annabeth just laughed and got into the truck. We rode in silence until Annabeth asked a question that suprised me.

"Does she like you?"

"Um..." I had no idea what to say the wrong thing could blow my chances with Annabeth."We dated for awhile but she decided it was to weird and dumped me so besides few flirty things she does she doesn't like me and I don't like her."

"Okay."

"Yeah." We didn't say anything else until we got to her house but I knew she was thinking about what I had said.

I pulled up in front of her house."I'll pick you up later and make sure to tell your parents you'll be back a little late."

She nodded and got out of the car and waved as I drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from hell but luckily I didn't kill my cousins (wish I had) or burn the dress...I don't own the song **

Percy's pov

I went down to the beach but this time as I played I felt different. I felt scared and nervous. This day could be the day my heart finally dies or the day it finally starts to be put back together. There was no way of knowing how she would react all I could do was hope that everything would be alright. She didn't seem like the type to run or the type to offer words of sympathy she seemed like the type of girl who would say nothing knowing nothing she could ever say would make me feel better about that moment. I know most people wouldn't do that most people think that they can make you smile about a sad moment that they can make you feel better. But Annabeth is smart she'll probably spend some time thinking about how to react so that she doesn't make me angry or sadder. Then again all her thinking is a bit pointless because she hasn't even heard the story. So I had every reason to feel scared and nervous because there was no way to know what the future holds.

"Will I wish you never died so that there never would've been a story to tell."

I walked back to my truck and got in but I just sat there for a minute before driving home. When I got home I found a note from my mom saying she would be home late. So I went to my room kicked off my shoes and turned on the radio. I sat down on my bed and just let the music clear my head.

Time passed quickly as I sat there just listening to the songs that played. Next time I looked at the clock it was four o'clock. So I showered and changed into a black t-shirt jeans and vans but as I stepped out the door I felt a cold breeze and ran back in to grab my jacket. I got into my truck took a few breaths and drove off to Annabeths. When I got there I got out and walked up to her door and knocked. A women came to the door and I guess she was Annabeths step mom.

"Hello i'm Percy."

She stared at me for moment. "It's nice to meet you Percy. I've heard a bit about you."

I was a bit shocked Annabeth had mentioned me to her step mom ."Well I hope they were good things."

"Why don't you come in while I get Annabeth." She stepped aside to let me in and as I walked in I realized something.

" um I couldn't help but realize that feels a bit like i'm picking her up for a date but me and her are just friends so don't worry about anything were just going to go hang-" I quickly shut up realizing I was rambling.

She smiled "Don't worry I understand it's not me you should worry about it's her dad."

"Yeah why don't I wait outside while you get Annabeth." She laughed and I smiled as she walked up the steps to get Annabeth.

I stood there for a moment before noticing a few pictures on the wall of a little blonde was obviously Annabeth and I couldn't help but laugh at the her younger self smiling with her front tooth missing.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth said from behind me.

I jumped a bit."Gods don't do that you scared me."

She laughed. "Come on lets go before my dad pops up."

I nodded and opened the door for her and we walked out to the truck. I opened her door and she got in then I walked over to the driver side and pulled out of her drive way. We were quiet for the first few minutes.

"I see you have your guitar with you."

"Yeah you'll find out what thats about later."

She looked out the window confused. "Where are we going."

"You'll see." I said quietly. My happiness washed away as I remembered where we were going.

We rode in silence her not wanting to say anything and me to sad to say anything. Buildings passed by and I couldn't help but want to pull over and not visit this place. But I kept driving and eventually I pulled into the cemetery where Will was buried. I followed the rode until I reconized the area and pulled over. Annabeth stared at me for a few seconds watching me take deep breaths but then I looked over and smiled. I opened the door and got out she followed I walked until I stopped in front of a grave.

It read:

**William A. Jackson**

**Born May 17 1998 Died April 3 2005**

**Loved Son, Brother, Friend**

My throat felt dry and I could feel the water in my eyes. "Six years ago I went to pick up my brother from school it was raining and I stood outside under an umbrella when a man pulled up."I stopped a moment to gather my thoughts."He had looked over at the school and reached over to get something out of his glove box."I took another deep breath and I felt Annabeths hand slip into mine."At the time I was to far away to see that it was a gun but the bell had just rung so I didnt't take notice."Tears were falling down my face now." I wish I had but little kids were running out the school and I heard Will call my name and I turned and saw him waving at me I didn't even get to run over to him cause the man had fired the gun." Hundreds of tears fell down my face and Annabeth squeezed my hand."The next sound I heard was the worst sound I had ever heard. It was the sound of Will screaming as he fell to the ground. I dropped the umbrella and ran over to him people were screaming but all I heard was him. I had crouched down beside him and he was- he-" I took another breath." He was severely bleeding and he asked me if he was going to be okand I told him that I hoped he would and that an ambulance was coming. He just smiled and closed his eyes and asked me to sing him this song and I sang it to him while holding his hand."

I couldn't take it and I fell to the ground crying my eyes out Annabeth bent down wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder not saying anything.

I continued crying for a few minutes but then I took a few breaths and began talking again." While I was singing to him his hand slipped out of mine and he didn't look like he was breathing and I just kept crying and I rested my head on his body. When the police and the ambulance arrived they tried to pull me away from him and I was kicking and screaming as they lifted his body into the ambulance and I pulled away and ran twoard him. They just pulled me me back and got me into a cop car. He didn't die at the hospital or in the ambulance he died there with me holding his hand."

I felt her tears on my shoulder and I shifted so that I could wrap my arms around her. We sat there holding each other crying and not saying anything. After awhile she pulled away and looked into my eyes before wiping the tears off my face.

"Nobody should have to live with the memory of that Percy. But you do and its ok for you to cry and feel angry about it I just want you to know that i'm here."

When I spoke my voice sounded like it had been stomped on."I know your here and i'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you so that I'll always have someone to talk to and someone to keep me on my feet and so that you always have someone to keep you on your feet. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend either."

I looked back at the grave and whispered goodbye as I stood and pulled Annabeth over to the truck. I opened the back of my truck and picked Annabeth up and set her on the edge and motioned for her to stay. I went to the front and grabbed my guitar then walked back and hopped up next to her.

"Everyday I go to the beach and play this song and imagine him being there smiling as I play and it helps keep my heart intact."

I took deep breaths and began playing the song and singing softly in the nearly empty cemetery.

_"A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
>If you don't love me, pretend<br>A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
>As my train rolls down the East Coast,<br>I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<p>

And still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep.<br>Don't take what you don't need from me.

It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<p>

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
>Never counting regrets,<br>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
>New England as the leaves change;<br>The last excuse that I'll claim,  
>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.<p>

And still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep,<br>Don't take what you don't need from me.

It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my<p>

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no.  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<br>Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no.  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<p>

A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<br>You are my heaven"

I played the last few notes and sat there waiting for her to say something.

She placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head so we were staring into each others eyes."Percy your the sweetest guy ever and I bet Will would be proud to call you his big brother."

Are faces were inches apart and slowly the space closed between us but before are lips could touch I stopped and looked into her eyes asking for permission. She smiled and placed her lips on mine and my brain melted at the touch of her lips.

When she pulled away she smiled at me and I blushed. "Way to make a guy feel better after he just finished crying his eyes out in front of you."

"A guy that can cry and show emotions other than anger and jealousy is the best kind of guy there is. It's an even better quality to have in a boyfriend."

I felt my face get redder as she said that and she just smiled at me. We hoped down off the back of the truck and got into the car. It was six thirty and there was no light outside except for the street lights.

"You want to get a burger before I drive you home?"

"Sure I'd like that."

I started the car and as I drove she slipped her hand into my free hand. I just smiled and squeezed her hand. It felt good to tell somoone to talk to.

And so much for her running away.

**I did my best to make this longer hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm feeling kind of good about that last chapter and I was really tempted to end it there before I ruined it but it doesn't feel "done" yet so i'll go on for awhile and try and keep going on the "never let anything happen to her" thought then end it sometime after I get passed that thought. **

Percy's pov

I pulled in to the parking lot of an old school diner and got out. I ran over to the passenger side and opened the door before Annabeth could.

"Thank you." She said while getting out.

I nodded my head and closed the door."Come on let's get inside before you catch a cold."

We walked inside and sat in a booth by the window. A girl came over and gave us our menu's. I didn't need to look at it since I had been here before but I gave Annabeth a minute to look over it before starting up a conversation.

"So you decided what you want to eat?"

"Yeah a burger no pickles and some fries." She said setting down her menu.

"Good choice they have the best burgers in the city here."

She laughed and turned her head to look out the window. Suddenly I felt her mood change from happy to serious and she turned to look at me.

"Percy do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions?"

I should've known this was coming."Sure ask away."

"Why don't you like to tell your family about what really happend that day?"

"I don't want them to have the burden that I have. I don't want them to have to know how he died or let them imagine how he died. I feel a little better knowing that they don't have that image in there head."

The waitress came over and took our orders.

Annabeth waited for her to leave before asking her next question."Ok question two why is a sweet gentleman like you single."

I laughed."That's an easy one they want more than I can give."

"What do you mean?"

"Besides Rachel they all wanted complete honesty meaning the details about Will and where I go after school. They also wanted me to be like the jocks they had dated and thats not me. So when they realized they didn't want me they left plain and simple."

"Well I like you for you plus I got the details without even being your girlfriend."

"You did make a good arguement for why I should tell you."

She laughed."I'm good at that."

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Just one more."

I looked at her with a shocked expression."Only one more?"

"She leaned over the table and punched me."Yeah only one more. Where do we stand?"

"Stand as what a couple?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's see you kissed me we've held each other, and you've indirectly called me your do you think?"

"First I didn't say that I just said it's a good quality to have in a boyfriend. Second I think you could say we are." She took a deep breath."Together."

"Good I was thinking the same thing." I smiled at her and reached over and grabbed her hand.

The waitress brung us our food and we sat there eating and talking for awhile. Eventually the waitress brung us our check.

"Don't worry about the check it's on me." I said when she went to grab some money.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I left the money on the table and followed Annabeth to the car. When we got in I remembered something I had told her step mom then I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing."

"When I picked you up I told your step mom this wasn't a date and we were just friends but now look were we are." I said between laughs.

She just stared at me funny and I laughed some more before driving off.

When we arrived at her house it was about eight thirty. I got out and walked her to her door.I leaned in to kiss her but before our lips met the door opened and we pulled away from each other. At the door stood Annabeths dad. I felt my face turn red and my hands started to sweat.

"Annabeth go inside please."

"Bye Percy." Before I could say anything Annabeth leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before slipping passed her dad and into the house.

My face felt even redder."Um hello sir i'm Percy."

"Thank you for not bringing her back late young man."

"Your welcome sir and don't worry we didn't do anything wrong and she's eaten."

"I'm not going to kill you but next time you take my daughter out i'd like to know a little bit more than the fact she will be home late."

I nodded my head said goodnight and walked back down the steps to my truck.

"Young man I think you have a different version of late than most guys your age." He called out and I looked back and he was looking at his watch.

I nodded my head and got in my truck as I drove away. When I got home I felt my phone ring and I looked and saw I had a text from Annabeth.

_Hey I hope my dad didn't freak you out._

_No he was real cool you guys had me worried though._

_Well I guess a guy that brings his daughter home early and calls it late is good with him_

_Yeah hey I gotta go see you tomorrow though_

_Goodnight boyfriend _

_Goodnight girlfriend :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's pov

I walked down the hall to my moms room to see if she was home. She was asleep with a book on her stomach and her glasses still on her face. I walked over and took off her glasses and laid them on her nightstand with the book. Before walking out I kissed her cheek and pulled up the sheets so that she would be more comfortable.

"Love you mom." I whispered as I closed the door.

When I was back in my room I changed into some shorts and an old t-shirt. I fell asleep to the city sounds and sweet thoughts about Annabeth. That night I had the best sleep of my life no dreams about Will or me dying that day everything felt amazing. I wasn't even annoyed when my alarm went off the next day telling me it was time for school. And to tell you the truth I felt like the weight of the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. This kind of makes me wish I had told someone about this sooner.

After I had changed I walked into the kitchen and found my mom making waffles.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning to you too. But if you don't mind me asking why are you in such a good mood?" She said while handing me a plate of waffles.

"No reason." I said while stuffing my face with waffles but I could feel my face turning red.

My mom stared at me for a moment before taking a seat in front of me."Is it a girl?"

"Why do you say that?" I stuttered.

She smiled like I just answered her question. "Whats her name?"

"Annabeth."

"When will I be able to meet her?"

I got up and put my plate in the sink."I don't know mom but give it some time we just got together yesterday."

"Oh so she's the reason you came home late?"

"Yeah but don't worry we didn't do anything." I said feeling as nervous as I did when I talked to Annabeths dad.

"Don't worry I know you would never do anything like that on the first date."

"Well it didn't really start out as a date we were just haninging out."

"OK but just be careful and remember if she says no it means no."

I wanted to run away because this was not something I wanted to talk about."Yeah mom don't worry I know all about that."

"Ok and hurry before your late for school." I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my bags saying goodbye as I stepped out the door.

I rushed to Annabeth's house and honked the horn I didn't want to have my whole day ruined by saying something stupid in front of Annabeth parents. The door opened and Annabeth came out and got into the car

"Hey." She said while reaching for my hand.

"Hey." I said while grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

We talked the whole way to school and I made sure we kept holding hands. The only time we weren't holding hands is when we got out of the car.

"You know I wonder what Thalia will say when she finds out were together." She said while we walked in to the school.

"I have a pretty good idea she is gonna tell me not to mess this up and that i'm dead if I break your she'll ask you why your dating me."

She laughed and I felt my heart beat faster. I leaned in and kissed her she was rigid for a second, then she relaxed and started kissing me back. We were really into it and I was starting to wonder how far this would go when I heard some people whistling and laughing.

Me and Annabeth broke apart with both of our faces red.

"Damn Percy who knew you had it in you." said Nico as he walked over laughing with Bianca and Thalia following close behind him.

Bianca smiled at me and Annabeth but Thalia wasn't as nice. "When the hell did this happen I mean last I checked you two weren't dating."

I was to embarrassed to say anything so Annabeth answered."Um we were hanging out yesterday and well it just happend."

Nico looked like he wanted to burst from laughter."It just happend."

I realized what he meant and hit him in the shoulder. He stopped laughing and walked away grumbling about how I can't take a joke.

"So after you've been dating for one day you decide to come to school and make out in the middle of the hallway?"

We wanted to argue but the truth was that is excatly what happend.

"Annabeth we gotta talk." Thalia said while dragging Annabeth away.

Me and Bianca laughed at the face Annabeth made while being dragged away. Then Bianca turned and looked at me.

"You think she'll bug you to tell her about Will?" She asked as we walked down the hall to class.

"Um." She stopped and looked at me I looked everywhere but at her. Then she gasped realizing the truth.

"You've told her?" She asked sounding confused and hurt.

**Hoped you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's pov

I wanted to lie tell her Annabeth didn't know anything but I couldn't. I'd have to tell her that Annabeth did know what happend and that I told her more than I told any of them.

"Percy!" She yelled while snapping her fingers in my face.

"Yeah i've told her."

"You barely know her."

"That's why I told her."

She took a deep breath."Did you tell her more than you've told us."

I just nodded my head.

"So your brand new girlfriend gets the full details while your family gets 'I was there and a guy came and started shooting.' What if she dumps you?"

"We were just friends when I told her and even if were not together I trust her not to say anything."

"She's your girlfriend were your family."

"I have my reasons and as my 'family' you should except my decisions."

"Whatever Percy." She stormed off probably to find Thalia or Nico.

I walked to class and took a seat next to Annabeth who had already started todays assignment. She looked up from her work and smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" 

"Bianca found out that I told you everything. And I wouldn't say she took it well."

"I hope she doesn't hate me."

I shook my head. "Bianca is probably just irritated but her and Nico are known for holding grudges so who knows."

The bell rung and we started working on the assignment. Every once in awhile I would look over at her and smile. I know Thalia probably knew by now but I didn't really care I couldn't undo it now. So there just going to have to deal with it and if Thalia and Annabeth have known each other since first grade this has to be one of many bumps in their friendship. I mean you can't know Thalia and not want to argue with her.

"Mr. Jackson are you done with the assignment or do you need more time." Mr. Taylor asked while walking up to me.

"No i'm done I was just looking it over." I said while handing him the worksheet.

Annabeth laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So mature Percy." She whispered.

When the bell rang I waited for her to gather her things and we walked out together. I took her hand and we walked down the hall talking. We only had a few minutes of peace before we were attacked by Nico and grabbed onto are arms and dragged us down the hall and out into the paraking lot. We kicked at them and tried to pull away but they had tight grips.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Annabeth while trying to pull her arm away again.

"Were taking you to Thalia who went to her car after Bianca told her what happend. She kinda forced us to come get you." said nico bitterly.

I laughed."Nico doesn't like getting orders from Thalia ."

We were dragged all the way to Thalia's car and she was leaning against it and appeared to be deep in thought. Nico and Bianca let us go and shoved us forward.

She turned and looked at us well mainly me. "Six years since his death and the person you decide to give the whole truth to is my best friend and your girlfriend of one day."

"Yes and I don't see what the hell you guys are upset about. You should be happy i'm not keeping all this inside of me anymore. At least it's someone I know and like not some therapist. I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in awhile and it's because I told someone. So before you try to tell me why your mad let me tell you why your really mad six years and it's your friend I tell not you but your friend."

"I'm not upset Percy annoyed but not upset. Yes I wished you would've told one of us but I guess it is your decision. All I can hope for is that one day you might decide to tell your family."

Annabeth and me stared at her like she had just fallen from mars.

"Your being extremely...reasonable about this." Annabeth said sounding confused.

"Look it's Percy's decision to decide who he tells and I know I could yell at you two for hours trying to find out what he said but you two would never say anything. Your both extremely stubborn so why bother trying to get informatiom and before you bring up the 'kidnapping' neither of you would ever come if I just asked you to."

"Holy shit what have you done with Thalia?"

She just laughed and went hugged Annabeth and gave me a smile."Ok now that we've finshed discussing that I can invite you guys to the party at my house tonight."

"Ok and Thalia i'm sorry for yelling and acussing you of being angry."

"Don't worry about it you've said dumber things to me in the past so whats one more."

We all laughed and walked back into the school.

**To be honest I hate this chapter so whatever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um I guess i'm sorry for not updating and I kinda felt like giving up on this. It's not that I dont have ideas for it but I just don't always feel like writing. So yeah so sorry if you wanted me to update this earlier.**

Percy's pov

Later that day when I was walking through the door of my house I smelled cookies. I walked into the kitchen and found my mom with an apron on and a huge batch of blue cookies coming out of the oven.

"Hey mom."

She turned around and smiled at me."Hey Percy. How was school?"

"It was fine and is it ok if I go to a party at Thalia's tonight?" I asked while reaching for a cookie.

"Sure but remember what I told you."

I took a bite out of the cookie and nodded my head while trying not to blush. My mom just laughed and I walked away hoping she wouldn't try to continue this conversation. When I got to my room I grabbed my psp and started playing video games. By the time I was half way through the game I got a text from Annabeth.

_Hey Thalia is having some issues so i'm gonna go over there earlier _

_U gonna need a ride there? And what kind of issues?_

_Luke issues and no_

_ok but if it's anything serious tell me so I can do some ass kicking_

_I dont think Thalia wants u fighting her battles_

_If he did something to hurt her not even the gods can keep me from kicking his ass_

_dont do anything percy_

_cant make any promises_

_bye percy_

_bye_

I hope it's nothing to bad cause Thalia doesn't always do well with Luke issues. He would do something wrong then she would try to pretend he didnt do anything and go back to loving him. I think the only thing that could make him hated by Thalia is if he cheats. Gods I hoped that isn't what happend. It would crush her.

I checked the clock it was 6:00 I dragged myself into the shower and tried to clear my I got out of the shower I checked my phone and I had a message from Annabeth.

_Nothing real bad happend all he did was dump her_

_ok _

I hope Thalia is feeling better later because if she's not i'm gonna have a drunk cousin in a house filled with people. I got dressed and went to tell my mom I was leaving I found her reading her book on the couch.

"Hey mom I'm gonna go I'll be back late so don't worry."

"Okay sweetie just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I promise I won't do anything wrong." I said while walking out the door.

She waved at me before turning back to her book.

I drove down to the park and sat on a bench trying to kill some time. All I did was stare up at the sky but before I knew it I was humming a song. People passing by looked at me funny but no one stopped to say anything to me. I didn't even know the name of the song I was humming but it sounded familar so I didn't stop. It felt like hours had passed so i checked my watch and saw that it was 7:40. About two hours had passed and all I had been doing was humming a nameless tune.I hadn't even noticed the sun go down I was alone humming a song with a purple sky above me.

I got back in my car and drove over to Thalia's there were a decent amout of people there so I parked and got out. While walking inside I looked around for Annabeth I found her talking to a girl whose name I didn't know.

I walked up behind her and put my finger to my mouth telling the girl not to say anything. Then I put my arms around her cause her to jump.

"What the hell Percy can't you just say hi like a normal boyfriend" She said while trying not to smile.

"Since when have I been normal." Then I turned my head to the girl she was talking to."Hi i'm Percy."

"I'm Piper."

"Nice name"

"Thanks and i'm guessing your Annabeth's boyfriend."

"Yeah i'm the lucky guy. Can you believe it brains beauty and a great kisser."

Piper laughed and Annabeth blushed.

"Well i'll leave you two to your girl talk while I go find my cousin." I gave Annabeth a quick kiss and walked off to find Thalia.

I walked around and eventually I found her with a guy and a beer. She didn't look like she had been drinking alot but I didn't want her drinking at all. So I went up and grabbed the beer.

"What the fu-" Then she saw it was me.

"Don't get drunk just cause that ass dumped you." I whispered into her ear before walking off to find a trash can and someone I felt like talking to.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was reading the reviews for this and I figured it was time I thanked the people who read this review it and enjoy it. So you know thanks. And if you like this chapter i'm gonna be amazed. What happens in this chapter probably wont be discussed between characters until next chapter and i wanted to make the whole "never let anything happen to her" thing simple so hope you didn't excpect a big thing.**

Percy's pov

I was talking to Nico and Grover when I felt my phone vibrate. It was Annabeth.

_Luke is here _

I sighed and looked up to see Nico and Grover staring at me funny.

"Luke is here."

Nico swore and began to look around for him. But Grover looked a little confused.

"Why would he be here?"

"He is probably here to get Thalia back but he's in for a suprise."

Nico gave me a funny look."Why would he be in for a suprise?"

"Last time I saw her she was drinking and talking to some random guy so I don't think he will be to happy to see the girl he wants to take back with another dude."

Grover looked at me like I just fell from the sky."I thought you hated Luke?"

"I do but I don't want him coming in here gettting mad at Thalia for talking to another guy."

"Why don't we go find him before he finds our possibly drunk cousin."

I nodded "I'm hoping she took my advice and decided not to drink."

"It's Thalia she never listens to you." said Grover.

We laughed then we split up and began looking for Luke. Then I realized that if I found Annabeth I could probaly find Luke since she was the one who saw him first. I pushed passed people looking for the familar curly blonde hair Annabeth had. I searched everyroom but saw no sign of Annnabeth or Luke. Then when I was just about to call her I saw the worst thing I could ever see and anger boiled up inside of me.

Annabeths pov

I was still talking to Piper when I saw Luke walk pass with a few guys in sports jerseys. What kind of idiot shows up at his ex girlfriends party. I told Piper I would be right back then I texted Percy hoping he would deal with this before Luke found Thalia. Then I went to go find Piper but instead of finding her I ran into Luke.

At first I wanted to yell at him for hurting Thalia but instead I tried to walk away. He came after me and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull my arm away but he had a tight grip.

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

No you just broke my friends heart and showed up at her party."Yeah you might know me as Annabeth Thalia's friend."

"Hey me and her were going to end eventually and I had my eyes on someone else so I ended it."

He was smiling at me and leaning closer."I barely know you and I have a boy-."

He tightnend his grip on me and pulled me closer. When he kissed me I felt so weird like I was being kissed by a dog. And it didn't help that he kept pulling me closer as I kept trying to pull away. Then the hand that wasn't grabbing my arm inched up my shirt and I tried kicking him but he didn't seem to notice. He just pushed me up against a wall and continued kissing me.

Suddenly he was pulled off me and thrown on the ground with a black haired guy punching him in the face. It was Percy and he looked worse than when that guy said he killed his brother. He just kept punching Luke he didn't even stop when he saw the blood. Once Luke seemed incapable of moving he got off of him and walked over to me not even caring about the people staring at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel like i've been kissed by a dog but besides that i'm fine." He smiled at me.

But that smile soon faded when Luke was helped up by the guys in the sports jerseys.

Luke spit out some blood and smiled."Not bad for a guy who killed his brother. But then again your brother was a defenseless little kid and i'm a grown football player."

Before I could process what Luke just said Percy was on top of him again. Luke was either a really tough guy or just good at ignoring pain cause he just kept smiling as he his face got pounded by percy's fist. Then Luke's buddies pulled Percy off of him and held him. Luke got up and stared at Percy for a second then he punched Percy right in the face then leaned in to whisper something in his it was really upset Percy cause he tried harder to break away from the two guys. Luke just kept smiling but it was the smile of a crazy person. He then began to repeatedly hit Percy and taunt him with jokes about his brother. Nobody in the room moved they all just stared as Luke continued to hit Percy. I wanted to rip Lukes head off but I was frozen there. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone push through the crowd and walk up behind Luke. They smashed a bottle onto Luke's head and after he fell to the ground unconciuss there stood Thalia. The two guys dropped Percy and went to check on Luke. I rushed over to him not caring about what happend to Luke.

"Are you ok?"

Percy smiled weakly at me."Never better."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

Thalia came over and gave us a sad look."I wish I hadn't wasted so much time with him."

Percy pulled away from me and smiled at Thalia."You were blinded by love. And I hate to say I told you so but I told you so."

We laughed and Thalia hit him playfully on the arm. The people around us seemed to forget what happend and went back to doing whatever they had been doing. Luke had been dragged out of the house by his buddies but no one seemed to mind.

Thalia walked away to go pick up the glass broken by her smashing it against Lukes head. Me and Percy walked through the crowd and into the kitchen. He leaned against the table as I wiped the blood off of his face.

"Thanks for getting him off of me even though you got hurt."

"I wasn't going to let you get kissed by him. In the end a few hits was worth keeping you away from him and we should be thanking Thalia for knocking him unconcious."

I laughed and continued wiping blood off his face. Then he grabbs my hand and pulls it away from his face as his lips meet mine. I lace my fingers in his hair and he keeps kissing me softly.

And then his phone vibrates and the moment is ruined. He reads the text and replies quickly.

"That was Nico who just heard what happend."

"Isn't he here."

"Yeah but he was with a girl."

We stood there in silence for awhile niether of us knowing what to say. We could hear the music and the sound of people talking even the some loud thumps from upstairs. It wasn't awkward just peaceful.

"Hey you want to get out of here." He asked.

I looked down at my watch it was only 10:00."Isn't it a little early to leave."

"I don't really care i'm just bored of this party."

"Yeah same here the most fun i've had is kissing you a few minutes ago."

He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me through the crowd and out the door. I was amazed at how easily his mood changed he went from an angry pissed off boyfriend to a sweet boyfriend I wanted to spend the whole night looking at. When we got into his truck it occured to him to ask about my dad.

"Where does your dad think you are?"

"Thalia's but he just doesn't know what for."

He thought about that for a second."Is he expecting you to be home tonight?"

"Yeah but I told him I would be home before one."

"One? I figured if you were going to be home at that time he would like to know what you were doing."

"He didn't ask I didn't tell he was probably just happy I was coming home."

"Well i'll get you home by then."

He started the car and we drove away from Thalia's. He turned up the radio and I heard him singing along to he lyrics.

"Do you only sing in your car and when your playing at beach?"

"No whenever I need something to do I go down to this bar and play."

That was news to me."You never play for your family or at school?"

"Nope."

Then I realized something."How do you get into a bar."

He laughed "It's not that kind of bar it just a place people play music and they just happen to serve alcohol."

"You think I could hear you play there one day."

"Sure but lets just find somewhere to go now. How about we grab a coffee?"

"Sounds good."


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's pov

I was still mad about what that ass Luke did but I didn't want to freak Annabeth out. So I just drove and sang along to the radio. She didn't seem to mind though she just liked being with me. When we reached a red light I looked over at her and smiled I guess she sensed me looking cause she turned and smiled back at me. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

We reached the parking lot of a coffee shop and got out. As we walked in I reached over and grabbed her hand. We walked over to the register where a young girl stood looking bored but when we got there she put on a smile. Well she smiled at me she frowned at Annabeth.

"What can I get you?"

I ordered an iced coffee and Anabeth ordered some type of latte. After I payed we walked over to a booth and sat down waiting for our coffee.

As soon as we sat down Annabeth laughed."I don't think that girl likes me that much."

"What? How do you know that?"

She shook her heard laughing."She smiled at you the whole time but frowned at me. You can't tell me you didn't notice that."

"I did but I didn't think much about it."

She laughed some more and I pouted. When the girl came over with our drinks I looked closely at her as she put the drinks on the table. She looked like she wanted to pour the coffee on Annabeth then as she turned to leave she winked at me.

"She looked like she wanted to pour the coffee on you." I said when the girl was out of earshot.

"Oh so now you notice."

I smile at her. "I hope your not jealous."

She laughed."Why would I be jealous?"

"Because other girls are winking at your hot boyfriend."

"What happend to that sweet boyfriend I had?"

"Nothing he's just stating the facts."

We both laughed and drank our coffe. As we sat my thoughts went back to the party and how terrible I felt as I saw Luke with his hands on Annabeth kissing her. Then I got mad that I even let that happen I should've found him faster and kept him away from Annabeth. What if I never found them things could've been worse. Annabeth was strong but Luke was probably stronger he could've taken her uptairs or taken her away from the house.

"Percy!"

I looked up at Annabeth and she looked alarmed.

"What?"

"You had a weird look on your face like you were angry. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath."I was thinking back to the party with you and Luke."

"Hey its ok I'm fine you and Thalia kicked his ass and it's all in the past."

"It's not in the past it was just a few hours ago that he had his hands on you. I can't even begin to imagine how I would feel if I hadn't gotten him off you."

She smiled and reached across the table to take my hand."See thats the thing you did get there you did get him off of me. Your my hero. You just have to realize that and stop thinking about what could've happen."

"Yeah." Then I smiled back at her."You know that has a nice ring to it Percy the hero."

"Don't go and get a big head."

"Can't make any promises."

"Whatever." She said while taking a sip of her drink

I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes."You know i'm never gonna let anything happen to you again."

She smiled."I know."

We finished our drinks and got up to we walked out the door Annabeth kissed me. I had a feeling why because as she pulled away she smiled at the girl at the register.

When we got in my truck I laughed."I thought you weren't jealous." 

She punched me in the shoulder."I'm not I just wanted to prove a point."

"Sure." I started the car and pulled out the parking lot."I'm gonna drive you home if thats ok with you."

"Yeah."

We didn't say much as we drove to her house. I didn't know what to say and knowing her she was probably just thinking. When we reached her house she didn't get out she just sat there.

Then she looked over at me."You want to spend the night."

I was a bit suprised I was not expectinig to ever spend the night here until I got the ok from so that means never.

"Um what about your dad." I stuttered.

"If we get you out before he wakes up it'll be fine."

"Ok." I turned off the car and we got out.

"It's a little late so i'm sure he's asleep." She said while opening the door.

I just nodded to scared to speak. We walked up the stairs and Annabeth pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

"That's my room wait in there while I tell my dad i'm home." She whispered.

I nodded and walked down the hall to her room. I opened the door as quietly as I could and I wasn't shocked by what I saw. It was a simple room with white walls a couple of pictures on the wall of family,friends and diffrent buildings from around the world and a dresser. There was a medium sized bed a book shelf and a desk covered in drawings.

"Hey my parents are asleep so your fine." Said Annabeth as she came in.

"Ok."

She grabbed a blanket off her bed and tossed it at me."Cover your head while I change."

I felt my cheeks turn red and I quickly put the blanket it on my head and I even turned my body away from Annabeth. I knew she found this funny because she laughing as she took the blanket off my head. She was in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Your cute when your nervous."

"Great so i'll be cute when your dad finds me here and is thinking about how to kill me."

She laughed and sat down on her bed motinoing for me to take a seat."Stop being so nervous I thought all of this through I doubt he is gonna find you."

"Sure easy for you to say." She laughed.

She leans in to kiss me and as soon as our lips touch I forget where I am and I guess that was the point. When she pulls away she smiles and gets under the blankets of her bed.

I get up and cut off the light then I get in the bed with Annabeth. She turns over to look at me and I give her a goofy look which makes her laugh. I give her a quick kiss and wrap my arms around her pulling her close.

"Goodnight Annabeth."

"Goodnight Percy."

I fall asleep hoping that i'm not rudely awaken by an angry father on a rampage.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll let you know a little secret. I have no real idea where i'm going with this and if you were wondering where this is going I can't give you an exact answer.I'm probably gonna finish where I am skip a few months and then use an idea from (no-percabeth-is-no-life) but i'm gonna make it a little diffrent. Thats all I really know about future chapters.**

Percy's pov

"Percy get up!" Annabeth whispered.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Percy if you don't get your ass up now my dad is going to find you here. And I don't want my boyfriend getting killed."

I sat up and stretched."Ok i'm up."

"Finally now lets get you outside before my dad wakes up." She said while pulling me up off the bed.

"I'm not a doll you can just drag around."

She ignored me pulled me out the door and down the stairs. Before pushing me out the door she gave me a quick kiss.

"I thought you wanted me to leave." I said smiling.

"I wish you were still nervous about being here." Then we heard a door open upstairs and Annabeth pushed me out the door." I'll call you later."

I waved and took off running to my truck.

***Four months later (So I think that means its March)***

I pulled up in front of Annabeths house and took a deep breath. Annabeth didn't know I was coming and there was a reason for that. I had been ignorning the fact that after dating for a couple months I would have to sit down and have dinner with Annabeth's parents. I'm not all that comfortable with sitting down at her parents table and having dinner so I decided I would invite them out instead. I got out the car took a few more deep breaths and walked up to the door and knocked.

Her two brothers Matthew and Bobby came to the door."Hey Percy you want me to go get Annabeth."

I laughed. "Not right now but are your parents here?"

Bobby nodded his head."Yeah there here."

"Ok well can I come in and speak with them."

They moved and let me pass through into the house. "Yeah there in the living room want us to get Annabeth."

"Yeah." They raced up the stairs calling Annabeths name.

I walked into the living room and found Annabeths dad watching the history channel and her step mom reading a book.

I cleared my throat and they turned to look at me."Hey ."

His step mom smiled at me and her dad got up to shake my hand."What brings you here Percy."

"I wanted to speak with you guys about something." Just as I said that Annabeth came in the room.

"Hey Percy what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with your parents about something." She nodded her head looking a bit confused and we took a seat on the couch next to her step mom who had closed her book.

"Well we haven't really had a time to talk besides the quick chats we have when I pick up Annabeth. So um I was thinking that this Saturday you guys would come to this place where I'll be playing and we could have a nice talk."

He thought about this for a moment and then looked over at his wife who nodded."That sounds great we'll just find a baby sitter for Bobby and Matthew. Do you have the adress of the place."

I nodded pulled a peice of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him."Yeah just meet me there at seven i'll get my friend to reserve a table for you."

"Sounds like you have this all planned out." said .

"Yeah Annabeth has been rubbing off on me if it wasn't for her I would've come in here with this half planned." They laughed.

"Well we will see you there saturday at seven."

"Ok well come on Percy." Annabeth said pulling me off the couch.

"Goodbye Mr. and ."

We walked out to my truck."Why didn't you tell me about this."

"I wanted to suprise you cause I told you i'd let you hear me play there so I figured why not let your parents come along and we could have a nice talk about whatever your parents want to know."

She closed her eyes."Your taking my parents to a bar?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and waited for her to open her eyes when she did I smiled."I told you it's not that bad and all thats gonna happen is you guys are gonna grab something to drink listen to me play my guitar and sing a song then we have a a nice chat at the table."

"Whatever but if something happens and they freak its your fault."

"Fine but if it turns out great I get all the credit."

She smiled and gives me a quick kiss. "You've gotten a lot better at being around my dad."

"What can I say I don't want him thinking his daughter is dating a wimp."

"I really do think i'm rubbing off on you cause you've gotten smarter."

I laughed."What are you talking about i've always been smart."

She laughed and kissed me again.

**Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think this chapter might end up just being lyrics (I dont own the songs or percy jackson). I hope you like this chapter. And I just felt like putting Mr.D and Chrion in there so whatever.**

Percys pov

Saturday came faster than I expected and i'm just glad they were meeting me there. I don't think I could've handled being in a car with them. Plus I had an hour to get used to the fact they would be sitting there watching me play. I was so nervous I that I was tempted to get a beer but that wouldn't help me just make things worse.

As I walked in carrying my guitar I saw my drunk relative looking bored at the bar. So I walked over to him and he gave me a look of disgust.

"Great you showed up and ruined my day Peter."

"It's great to see you to Mr.D."

"Well what are you still doing here I thought you came to play,"

"I'm not playing for another hour and I wanted to know if Chiron was here."

"Yes he's here."

"Mind telling me where."

"In the back making a phone call."

"Ok tell him here."

He mumbled something about not being my messanger. I hid my smile and took a seat in the back so I could watch the guy that stood on the stage singing. After sitting there for awhile I saw a man in a wheelchair come out the back room. He said a few words to Mr.D then turned toscan the room when he spotted me he smiled and rolled over to me.

"Hello Percy."

"Hey Chiron."

"I thought you were bringing guest?"

"Yeah I am but they won't be here until later when I play."

"It will be the first time you've brung guest."

"Yeah well the girl is really special so I figured why not bring her and her parents."

He nodded."That's a nice idea and don't worry i'll keep Mr.D away from them."

I laughed and he waved as he rolled away. I went back to listening to the guy on stage and when he was finished I clapped and went up to compliment him on his playing. He thanked me and we chatted for a minute while I got out my guitar and played a few chords making sure it was ok. Then as he walked away I saw a familar face come through the door with two older people coming in behind her. I set down my guitar and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys made it."

Annabeth and her step mom hugged me then her dad shook my hand."Yeah we made it but if it wasn't for me my parents would still be home arguing about not wanting to be too early."

I laughed and ushered them over to a table.

"Well if you guys want anything to drink just tell Mr.D it's on me."

Then Mr.D got up on stage."We will now have Pablo Johnson." Chiron cleared his throat and Mr.D rolled his eyes."I mean Percy Jackon."

"Well thats my cue so see you in a little bit." I ran up to the stage.

I grabbed my guitar and pulled up a stool."Um i'm gonna play Our Song by Ron Pope"

On our first date I asked you to dance  
>You turned bright red and started to laugh<br>I stayed straight faced until you stopped

On that riverbank there was no music to hear  
>I pulled you in close and whispered in your ear<br>"I think I know a tune you'll like"

So I hummed something soft and sweet  
>The stars came out as we moved our feet<p>

So won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>'Cause this is our song<p>

The seasons changed as we fell in love  
>Learned your brothers' names and the warmth of your arms<br>Your mother seems to like my jokes

Got up my nerve and asked your old man  
>Said, "Oh<br>This is love  
>May I have her hand"<br>He smiled and said, "Son that'll be just fine"  
>So I took the ring that Grandma'd put aside<br>Dropped to one knee and looked in your eyes

Said, "Won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>'Cause this is our song"<p>

I can't promise no fairytale but you'll be the queen in any castle I build  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>And this is our song<p>

I will bring you the mountains  
>Write your name 'cross the sky<br>Anything that you need I will try to find

So won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>Oh

Won't you take my hand  
>Take my heart<br>Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>'Cause this is our song<p>

If the stars burn out and no longer shine  
>I'll still search for heaven right in your eyes<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>Oh  
>Oh<br>And this is our song

"So thats one song down here's the next and last song i'll be playing it's Take off your Colours by You Me At Six."

"Those eyes you bought have gone to my head  
>But they won't take you to my bed<br>You talk a good game  
>But girl you've been played<br>Look at this shade you choose to play  
>The towns talk keeps me up to date<br>We will never be the same

This is a war  
>This is a heart<br>These are the strings you'll pull  
>These are the stakes<br>They have been raised,  
>It's your call.<br>Too much has changed,  
>I hate this place<br>But I don't want to leave it this way

So lets get it straight,  
>Without a thought I will take<br>I'll take it all away.  
>That's the price you pay for having luck in the first place.<br>Call it what you want  
>I've spent too long under your thumb<br>And now the clouds haves had there say.

I'll make a bet that says we don't leave this place as friends.  
>Are you comfortable,<br>Are you comfortable with this?  
>You play the lady<br>I'll play the gent  
>We will call it time well spent.<br>But I've been lying and you're gonna hate me for this.

This is the storm,  
>so let it pour and take over your shores.<br>Here comes the rain,  
>I'll have my day it's so sore<br>Let it be heard  
>Lessons to learn<br>And it will never heart like this agian.

Take off your colours  
>Who are you wearing them for?<br>Tick off your lovers,  
>All respect was left at the door.<br>I had front row seats to you on your knees,  
>It was everything I hoped it be<p>

I'll make a bet that says we don't leave this place as friends.  
>Are you comfortable<br>'Cause you're gonna hate me for this..

I'll make a bet that says we don't leave this place as friends.  
>Are you comfortable,<br>Are you comfortable with this?  
>You play the lady<br>I'll play the gent  
>We will call it time well spent.<br>But I've been lying and you're gonna hate me for this."

I bowed as people clapped then I put my guitar back in the case and walked off the stage and took a seat next to Annabeth at the table.

"That was impressive Percy. Do you write any songs?" Asked .

"Thank you and no I just play the songs I know how to play."

"Well thats a shame you play really well."

"Thank you."

Under the table Annabeth had grabbed my hand and I tried not to blush. We sat there in silence for a few minutes then Annabeth dad decided to break the silence.

"Is music something you plan on pursuing a career in?"

"Um not really it's mainly a stress reliever. I haven't really found any career i'd like to pursue." I said nervously.

"Well you better hurry and decide your time is almost up."

"Yeah i've been thinking about talking to the school counslor about helping me find a career."

He nodded."That is a good move but if you don't mind me asking why haven't you spoken with counslor earlier?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't really tell him that I had still been dealing with my brothers death. That would really kill the mood luckily Annabeth decided to step in.

"Dad I don't think thats any of your buisness"

He held up his hands in surrender."Fine i'm just trying to get to know him better."

"Well why doesn't Percy tell us how you two met." said trying to change the subject.

Cliche but still better than 's question."My cousin Thalia had to pick up my other cousins and she decided that I would give Annabeth a tour of the school."

"So we have your cousin to thank for this relationship."

"Yeah Thalia's quite the matchmaker."Annabeth said.

"That's the girl from when we lived in Virginia?"

"Yeah Dad."

"She seemed really sweet and kind ."

Annabeth and me tried really hard not to laugh at her dads description of Thalia.

"So besides playing guitar what else do you do Percy?" Asked .

"Well I mainly just hang out with friends i'm not real intrested in after school activities."

She nodded her head and took a sip of her sat in silence for a few more mintues. But had the same look Annabeth has when she is thinking and I suddenly got scared. I was about to excuse myself to go to the restroom but he stopped me by asking the one question you never want to hear from a girls dad.

"Percy are you and my daughter sexualy active?"

The question came out of the blue and Annabeth looked like she was going to choke on her drink even had a shocked expression. But I have to say that I took the prize for most shocked I was suprised sickend and a little scared even though I knew we hadn't done anything. To tell you the truth I think this question would've come up eventually tonight.

It took me a few minutes to gain the nerve to speak."Um no sir were a little young."

He nodded."So you have given it some thought."

This was just getting better."I gues- i mean i've thought about it. I um just figured we should wait."

"Wait until what? Wait for you get older or for you guys to get married?"

My face got redder when he metioned marriage."Um I guess until were older and ready."

Annabeth looked a little relieved at my answer. Her dad nodded a few times satisfied with my answer.

No one spoke for awhile but Annabeth eventually broke the ice and we continued to talk completley forgetting his question. Well they forgot it I was still in shock. I couldn't even handle my mom talking about it how was I suppose to feel about her dad asking about it. In public.

When it came time to leave I went up to the bar and gave Mr.D the money for the drinks. Then I followed them out to the car. Annabeth and me were going to hang out so we said goodbye to her parents and got into my truck as soon as we got in the truck we started laughing.

"That was so akward." Annabeth said in between laughs.

"Yeah I wanted to run away."

"Well at least its over."

"For you I'm emotionally scarred." I said.

Annabeth just laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy's pov

"He asked you if you guys were having sex?"

It was the monday after the akward incident and I was in the cafeteria talking to Rachel. Annabeth was talking with one of her teachers and had promised to meet me here when she was done. Rachel had asked how Saturday went and I reluctantly told her about the question.

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I told him we hadn't and that we were to young. That didn't help though he thought that since I had an answer to why we hadn't that I had given it some thought."

"Have you given it anything thought?"

"Yeah but not alot of thought. The only thoughts I had were that we should wait."

"You told him that right?"

"Yeah but that made him bring up me and Annabeth getting married."

She laughed."How did you get from waiting to have sex to getting married."

"He was wondering if I was waiting for us to get older or for us to get married."

"Please tell me you didn't say you were waiting for you two to get married."

"No I said I was waiting for us to be older and ready."

"Good."

"I'm going to be scarred for life."

She laughed."Stop being such a baby and by the way here comes your girlfriend."

I turned around and Annabeth was walking twoard us with a smile on her face. She took a seat next to me and gave me a quick kiss. Rachel was to busy trying not to laugh that she forgot to say hey to Annabeth.

Annabeth saw the look on her face and then turned back to me. "What's so funny?"

I just shrugged and glared at Rachel trying to stop her from talking about it.

Rachel took a few deep breaths before speaking."Percy was just telling me about that wonderful night out with your parents."

"I wouldn't say wonderful more like akward."

"Yeah he mentioned that your dad brung up you two having sex."

Annabeth laughed."Yeah but luckily Percy managed not to say the wrong the thing."

They continued talking about that while I looked around the cafeteria. Eventually lunch ended and Annabeth dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to class?"

"Why aren't you in a hurry to get to class?"

"Because school is boring."

She just gave me a look and continued to pull me through the hallway. We passed one of the storage closets and I got an idea. I looked around to make sure no teachers were around and I pulled her into the dark closet.

"What the-"

I shut her up by pressing my lips to hers. She didn't seem to mind that the only reason I kissed her was to shut her up. We eventually came up for air and I smiled at her.

"I think you need a break from school."

She laughed."It's monday we had a whole weekend to take a break."

"Yeah but on the weekends everybody is out. So if we went out today nobody would be around and we could be alone."

'Were alone now."

"Yeah but at any second someone could open the door and see us."

"Ok where are we gonna then?"

"I was thinking the park."

"Ok."

We slipped out of the closet and down the hall to the doors that opened up to the parking lot. As we drove away from the school Annabeth slipped her hand into mine.

"Your a bad influence."

"It's not bad to live a little."

"Yeah your right."

When we arrived at the park it looked empty I guess that's because it was the middle of the day. Most people were probably at work or at school. I walked over to a tree and sat down under the shade. Annabeth took a seat right next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. We sat there not saying anything and to be honest it felt nice to just be with her.

"This is nice."

She laughed."You ruined it by talking."

"Yeah but even if we had been talking it would still be nice."

"Yeah you have a point."

We sat there not speaking for what felt like forever. I could hear cars passing, people talking loudly into their phones, and the sound of the leaves blowing in the wind. Annabeth seemed to be asleep so I started humming the lyrics of a song. She moved closer to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you were asleep."

She smiled but still didn't open her eyes."I was but then I heard you humming some song and I woke up."

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok."

We went back to sitting in silence and eventually I ended up humming again.

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

"You should really use music as more than a stress reliever."

"Why do you say that?"

She turned to look at me."Because you have a really nice voice and you play the guitar pretty well."

"I don't know I don't even write lyrics or music all I do is play other people's music."

"Yeah but you could learn how to."

"True but music can only take you to certain point it's not like i'm going to end up as some rockstar."

"You don't have to be a rockstar. If you write a few songs improve your guitar playing you could use music to take you somewhere."

"I just don't think I can."

She stared at me for as second looking confued."Why are being negative about this?"

"I'm not it's just I like playing at the beach and for a few people at a bar."

'But why? You could make something of yourself using music. Don't you think Will would want you to make something of yourself not just hang around yelling and getting into fights with people who bring him up."

"Don't bring him into this you don't know what he would've wanted!" I yelled while standing up and turning away from her.

"See this is my point. Instead of playing sad songs in his name you could play for lots of people and give him a reason to be proud. Cause I doubt he wouldn't be proud of a brother who beats people up in his name."

"Shut up please if I don't want to pursue music I don't have to. "

She didn't say anything for a minute and I knew she was getting angry."What are you gonna do for the rest of your life cause I know that your not talking to a counslor about a career. You just said that so my dad doesn't think you don't have any plans for your life."

"I have plans I'm going to get a job get an apartment and play my guitar when I feel like it. But i'm sorry if thats not good enough for you since your going to be an architect."

"I think that's fine but I want you to do something that makes you happy."

"Happy I nearly cry everytime I play my guitar at the beach. It reminds me that he's dead and I was there."

"Your never going to forget that. But if you stop blaming yourself and accept that all you can do is try to make him proud you'll stop being so sad about it and you'll be able to remember the good things about him."

I turned around to face her."I do remember the good things it's just that it's hard to because he's dead."

"Percy you have to stop living in the past. "

Tears were falling down my face as I fell to the ground."I can't the past is where he was alive."

She walked over and put her arms around me."You can move on just remember him in a better way and bring him into this time without being so sad about his death. Write a song about him or something just don't live in the past or you'll end up depressed.."

I wiped the tears off my face and took a deep breath."If I give this whole music as a career thing a chance will you stop bugging me about it."

"Yeah."

**I have no idea where this is going hope you liked it will be ending soon. And if you think this is turning into crap please tell me so I can re write this or just stop at chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to the people who left comments really helped me out lets hope this goes if I have him write a song it's probably just going to be some sad song I find so I hope you didn't want anything original. **

Percy's pov

I'm on my bed with my guitar throwing another paper ball at my trash can. It's one of millions of paper balls scattered across the floor.

It's been two weeks since the park and i've been trying to write that damn song. I can't even say that I don't have any inspiration. That would be a lie cause i've got everything you need to be inspired I have a tragic life expierence, family, friends, and a great girlfriend. All that and I can't write anything I'll get one line then trash that whole idea. It' a cycle get and idea then trash it.

Annabeth had left me alone so far but she knows i'm having trouble writing this song. She couldn't just leave this alone. I'm not sure who i'm more angry with her for making me try to write this or myself for not being able to write the song. I could play dozens of songs but I couldn't write one of my own. I know that she'll eventually ask how it's going and then i'll have to tell her that I can't write anything. Knowing her she'll have some comment about me not trying or something.

I picked up another peice of paper and tried writing a line but before I could write anything down there was a knock on my mom stuck her head though the door.

"Percy Annabeth is here to see you."

I sighed and placed my guitar back in the case."You can send her in."

I got off my bed and started picking up the paper balls and putting them in the trash can.

"Hey Percy."

I turned and saw Annabeth standing in the door way."Hey what brings you here?"

"I didn't have anything to do so I figured I'd visit you. So we could spend some time together we haven't talked that much the last few weeks."

"That's not true we see each other at school and when I drop you off at home."

She laughed and sat down on my bed still not noticing the pile of paper balls."That's not what I meant we don't hang out after school or on the weekends you just drop me off at home then call me later that day."

I pointed at the pile of paper balls. "Well i've been busy."

She stared at them."I didn't want you spending all your time on that."

"Yeah well the sooner I get a few songs done I can fail at turning it into a career."

"Who says you'll fail? You could write amazing songs get signed and have a great future."

"Yeah but the songs could be crap no record company would want them and I'm left with crap songs and wasted time."

I turned away and started picking up paper balls. She sighed and I heard her get up. She placed her hand on my shoulders and turned me to face her.

"Percy don't put youself down you can do this."

"Yeah well what do you know!" I yelled.

She took her hand off my shoulder and crossed her arms."I know that yelling at me and putting yourself down isn't gonna help you write a song."

"Maybe I don't want to write a song. The only reason I'm trying to is to get you off my back!"

"Is it so wrong to want your boyfriend to make something of himself?"

"It is if your pushing something that won't happen."

Her face was turning red with anger."It could just stop being negative!"

"I'm not being negative i'm being realistic."

"Yeah right Percy your just being negative so you can try and get out of this!"

"What's wrong with that?"

She took a deep breath."Percy i'm going to ask you one thing and please be honest."

"Fine."

"Do you really want to have some job that has you working in an office?"

"No but what there are jobs were you don't work in offices."

"Yeah but alot of them require going to college. You barely like school now why are you gonna do four years in college when you can make a living playing your guitar."

I didn't have an answer for had a point though maybe if I stopped being negative about this I could write a song.

She smiled knowing that she was right."If your going to do this don't do it cause I want you to. Do it cause you want to. I just want you to do something that makes you happy but its your life. If this doen't make you happy don't do it and i'll deal with that."

"We both know you won't deal with it but i'll try one more time if I get nothing i'm done ok."

"Yeah but please if your trying again try your hardest."

"Ok but lets go grab a pizza or something since you want to see me so badly." I leaned in to kiss her but she shoved me away.

"Your not kissing me until I get over the fact you yelled at me again."

I sighed."I'm sorry."


End file.
